


Marching Orders

by orphan_account



Series: Women of Captain America [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Boss/Employee Relationship, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria didn't become Deputy Director of Shield by playing by the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> This story takes place during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28ivuw5)

 

It takes Maria six hours to get to Fury's hideout. Driving around, switching cars, dodging Hyrdra's tail every which way. She's exhausted by the time she makes it to Fury's bedside.

“Hill, report,” Nick says as if he's sitting at his desk, not lying in bed.

“Well sir, Sitwell and Rumlow are sniffing around, trying to figure out what I know. I'm being shipped back to New York as soon as your funeral's over.”

Fury lets out as a chuckle.

“My own funeral. I'll have to stop by my grave sometime to pay my respects.”

“Sir,” Maria continues, she can be playful with her subordinates but around Nick Fury she is all no-nonsense.

“Hyrdra's also spotted Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff on the run, I still believe it was a mistake not to bring them in.”

“Compartmentalization Hill, you had your orders.”

“With all due respect sir, you didn't hire me because I follow orders.”

Sitwell, Rumlow, all the men Maria passed over for promotion. All the dickfaces who now gloat over her reassignment. None of them know the truth.

Maria joined the armed forces right out of high school. After two tours abroad, one in Iraq and one in Bosnia, her career was on the rise. Then, one fateful day in Afghanistan Maria disobeyed a direct order from her douchebag of her commander to rescue the rest of her unit. Maria saved twenty-eight lives that day and went home with a dishonorable discharge.

She'd been sitting alone in her tiny New York apartment, downing a bottle of wine and pondering her future, when she got the call from Shield.

“Director Fury has personally reviewed your service record and thinks you would be a tremendous asset to our organization,” the receptionist chirped.

It seemed too good to be true, but Maria was not going to pass up a chance like that. She was absolutely shocked when Fury called her into his office six months later to offer her the position of Deputy Director.

“But sir,” Maria asked, “why me?”

“Because,” Fury said with a gleam in his one good eye, “I'm not looking for a sycophant who will follow my every whim. I got this job by disobeying orders and just like you, Hill, I saved lives. I've got Coulson to serve as my second eye, I need someone like you to keep me on my toes, second guess me if you have to, because, despite what I tell people, I'm not all wise or all knowing. Now get out of my office before I change my mind.”

That was four years ago and Maria has never let him down.

“Alright, Hill,” Fury concedes from his sickbed, “have it your way. Get Rogers and Romanoff down here and make it quick.”

Maria slips out of the underground facility, a small smile on her lips. She has just the plan.


End file.
